


Stars and Bikes

by Stuffedpup



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Motorbikes, Soft sanvers, these nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffedpup/pseuds/Stuffedpup
Summary: Maggie and Alex debate the pros and cons of their bikes. Alex decides to prove a point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to tatianathevampireslayer on tumblr for betaing for me!

It’s a quiet night at the bar, only a few other patrons already inside. Alex is waiting outside, looking around to spot Maggie as she arrives.

The conversation starts after Maggie pulls up to the bar on her Triumph Bonneville.

Maggie’s Triumph is a classic bike, exposed chrome and seated far back. Maggie rides it with love, straddling the bike with power and grace.

Now, the Bonneville is a beautiful bike, but Alex has always preferred fast and hard to slow and steady. She likes the growl of power and the knowledge that if she wanted to, she could rev her engine and be off like a shot.

They’ve been sitting at this bar for over an hour, and they both are still on their first drink. They barely have time for drinking between exchanges, and Alex doesn’t consider that for the first time in a while, she doesn’t feel the need to drink to break the ice.

The conversation started with Alex asking how Maggie got her bike, and a long story of restoring the bike with her uncle when she didn’t want to be at home. It eventually turned to _why_ Maggie would choose such a bike, compared to Alex’s own bike.

“Have you ever even ridden a Triumph before?” Maggie drawls. “It’s smooth sailing. I could cruise all day and never get tired.”

Alex points the opening to her bottle at Maggie. “Maybe, but can you honestly compare that to pure speed? You can’t get anywhere on that thing.”

“Perhaps I just like to take my time, Danvers. It’s not always about who gets to the finish line first.”

Alex has to take a minute to respond. That grin on Maggie’s face manages to make her knees weak every time.

She clears her throat. “Maybe not all the time. But on the road, I want to get where I’m going.” Alex feels the challenge rise when Maggie rolls her eyes. “I bet you couldn’t even handle the speed anyway. Too used to that soft bike of yours.”

There’s a spark in Maggie’s eye. Alex very much likes seeing it.

“Really, Danvers? Think talking smack is going to make me see your ways?” Maggie is smiling, and try as she might to make it seem fake, her eyes are bright and Alex can physically feel her own face get softer.

“No not at all. I’m sure it would be too much for you anyway,” Alex says, taking a quick sip to hide her grin. The spark gets a little brighter in Maggie’s eyes, and Alex knows she has won.

“Why don’t you show me then?” Maggie questions.

“Sure you’re up for it, detective?” Alex is already starting to stand, and Maggie follows suit.

As they’re leaving, Alex’s fingers itch to reach and lace her own fingers with Maggie’s. So she does, and Maggie brushes her thumb against the back of her hand.

Alex steers Maggie over to where her Monster is parked, lovingly brushing the front. Maggie already has her own helmet, and is eyeing the body with just a bit of trepidation.

Alex swings her leg over, flipping the ignition and hitting the start switch. The engine immediately starts, and she gives a rev for good measure.

Maggie stares at Alex, mesmerized by the look of her new girlfriend on top of her bike, shiny metal on matte black. The design was power and speed, a curved frame to let Alex lean over the front. The bike has scuffs and marks that look like Alex tried to buff them out with little success.

“Hop on,” Alex shouts over the sound, and Maggie is then behind her, front pressed to her back and arms looped around her waist.

Alex flicks the kickstand up with the back of her heel, guns the engine, and takes off like a shot.

They’re zipping through the streets of National City, probably breaking a few traffic laws along the way. Alex takes the turns tight, accelerating through each one, enjoying the rumble beneath.

Maggie’s hands moving to her hips feel even better.

As they near the city limits and merge onto the highway, Alex pushes the engine that much harder and is flying down the road in seconds.

As the bike picks up speed, the metal vibrates and the engine roars, and Alex feels fantastic. She has so much power, so much speed, she feels like she could keep up with Kara.

Maggie moves her head to rest on Alex’s shoulder, and the distance between them gets that much narrower.

The bike’s vibration travel through Alex, through Maggie, and Alex pushes the Monster to its limits.

They are well beyond the city limits now, and the city lights are fading. The stars are starting to show, and Alex realizes she’s driving towards the old D.E.O. base in the desert.

She pulls off to the side of the road, slowing down to a complete stop on the shoulder. She’s driven out farther than she planned; there’s no headlights in sight along the road.

There’s a sharp pinch at her side, and she squeaks at the unexpected feeling. Maggie laughs behind her, swinging her legs off the bike to stretch.

Alex takes off her helmet before turning to Maggie, whose hands are high in the air and she’s letting out a breathless laugh. Adrenaline is rushing through Alex’s veins, and by the look of exhilaration on Maggie’s face, she’s feeling it too.

“So, what do you think?” Alex moves to sit side saddle on the bike, watching the back of Maggie’s shirt ride up.

“It’s a rush, I’ll give you that,” Maggie answers. “I haven’t seen this many stars since I moved to National City.”

Alex looks up, realizing that they certainly have driven far enough out that the lights of National City have faded. The sky is filled with small pinpricks of light, some brighter than others, twinkling and creating a brilliant patchwork of light.

“It’s still nothing compared to Nebraska though,” Maggie sighs. “That’s probably one of the few things I miss about Blue Springs. The stars.”

Alex looks back to Maggie, and this time she doesn’t look back to the stars. The look of wonder on Maggie’s face is a sight great enough for her.

Alex moves to wrap an arm around Maggie’s waist, leaning to let her head rest on Maggie’s shoulder.

Neither speak, only standing still on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere, holding each other while watching the stars.

Eventually a shiver runs through Maggie, the cold night air finally seeping through her thin jacket. Alex rubs her hands up and down Maggie’s arm, chasing away the chill.

“Ready to head back?” Alex asks. When Maggie gives a nod yes, Alex gives her a quick peck on the cheek, and turns to head back to the back. As she moves to straddle the bike, she feels a hand pull her chin to the left and then lips on hers.

Alex’s eyes close, and her arm moves away from the handle to draw Maggie closer to her. Both of Maggie’s hands on then on her cheeks, cupping her chin and keeping her where Maggie wants her.

Alex wishes she could shift to feel more of Maggie, to hold her tighter, but she doesn’t want to stop the kiss. It’s slow, easy, a constant exchange, just enough passion and contentment to make neither woman want it to end.

Eventually, small breaths of air in between kisses prove to not be enough, and they separate but don’t let go. Maggie’s spine is still curved to fit against Alex, and both of Alex’s arms have found their way around Maggie to keep her close. The rush flowing through Alex is different from the adrenaline before; now the buzz in her veins is contented, a feeling of love and _home_.

Maggie laughs at the look of bliss on Alex’s face, giving her one last kiss before patting her on the cheek and swinging herself onto the bike.

“Alright stud, let’s get back before someone tries to steal my bike.”

Alex shakes to her head to clear the haze Maggie created, the smile fixed to her smile for what she assumes to be the rest of the night.

She pulls away from the shoulder, taking a tight U-turn that makes Maggie grip her waist tighter and earns her a swift swat to the stomach, but then they are on their way back to the lights of National City, Maggie’s bike, and whatever may happen after.


End file.
